berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Besty17/Berserk Wiki Changes
Greetings fellow Wikian's. It is me Besty17 with a rare blog entry. Seeing how it is been just over a year since a blog was last made. I have decided to make a blog to talk those of you who may or may not be reading this blog. So what is this blog about? Well, if you have seen the title, you would know it is called "Berserk Wiki Changes". As suggested in the title, I will be talking about changes to the wiki. Getting down to business. For those who edit the wiki regularly, such as myself or other Administrators. You may notice the number of visitors/editors is rather low. For those wondering, is that a bad thing? Our why it should matter? The answer is yes and it should matter. The Berserk Wiki should be attracting more users. Just below are two short entries about how the manga effects our wiki. 1. Manga's reputation. When talking about seinen manga, the reputation Berserk built over the years. Makes it a must read for any fans of seinen manga. Berserk does indeed have an incredible reputation. Why? Well, in Japan the series currently has 37 volumes, since being serialized in the magazine publisher Young Animal in 1992. In 1997 the Berserk manga received an Anime series adaption which had a total run of 25 episodes. Years later, the Berserk manga received another on screen adaption in the form of three films. In America the manga has been official published in English by Dark Horse Comics, a popular company in their own right. Berserk has also received English versions of the anime series and three film adaptions. Not bad ay? So therefore, a popular manga series with various anime adaptions can create a popular wiki. 2. Releases. The diamond question everybody has on their mind is...? When is the next release of a Berserk chapter!?!? Frequent chapter releases are the key activity. Ever wondered why (most) Shonen Jump wikis are popular? It is because chapters are released weekly. Weekly chapters can equal weekly editors for most wikis. Going a little further into releases, without forgetting the bridge that connects the chapters releases and the wiki editors. It's scanlation teams. English releases your favorite manga can be pain, when a scanlation takes their sweet time to translate, redraw and etc. So when whenever the scanlation group feels like a dropping a chapter, that can play a vital part in visitors to coming a wiki. Life is tough without a fresh dosage of berserk chapters, isn't it? Well, Kentaro Miura says: http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/miura_dealwithit2_zpsb42a7949.gif Now on to the next and final part! If you read the first half of this blog, I guess you could call my earlier thoughts/analysis a rant... But that's over now. Getting back to topic of blog. I mentioned about changes to the wiki, but what are these changes? There are a few simple things I want to change, such as: 1. Wiki's reputation From outside point of view not many people seem to like the wiki. Why is that? Some say it's down to our level content on pages, unfortunately. This may overlap with number two, but onwards. If we can improve are content, we can convince people that we are a site worth being a apart of. We may finally see more fresh faces joining the wiki and wanting to help. Increasing our reputation will be no easy task, as it will be a gradual thing that gets better with time hopefully. 2. Page content. I just mentioned about our content is damaging our reputation. So what can we do to change this? When I caught up to the Berserk manga. I began reviewing the wiki's pages, and became disappointed at the level of content we had, especially at the history sections. I want Berserk wiki to be a great wiki and to do that our history sections are in need of being written from scratch. We should be telling about a characters introduction to last appearance. Similar to what One Piece, Bleach and other great wikis do. And thanks to Gorhound's work on the chapter pages, this very do able. I have mentioned a lot about how I want to make changes to this wiki. But is there something else you want to see changed? The background, wordmark, templates, page layouts, colour scheme, main page? If so leave a comment suggesting want to see changed and how we as wiki can improve. 14:20, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog Posts